z77pro3fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Z77pro3 Wiki
Bild:ImageMap.png|400px|thumb|right|Das sieht wie ein normales Vorschaubild aus... aber klicke mal das Hilfe-Logo oder die Navigation links an. poly 220 40 310 40 310 60 220 60 Bearbeitungshilfe rect 5 50 210 190 Hilfe:Hauptseite circle 107 260 107 Navigation desc bottom-left Willkommen im Z77pro3 Wiki ASROCK z77 pro3 Motherboard Die Hauptplatine (englisch Mainboard, auch Motherboard) Auf ihr montierte Bauteile sind: Prozessorsockel RAM-Steckplätze BIOS-Chip mit Firmware & SPI/QPI Support Onboard Geräte Steckplätze für Erweiterungskarten Leiterbahnen sind auf mehrere Lagen (Layer) aufgeteilt. Northbridge & Southbridge (2010) Features Z77 Pro3 Mainboard Chipsatz Smart Response-Technologie Intel® Smart Response-Technologie ist eine Intel® Rapid-Speichertechnologie (Intel® RST). Diese Technologie ist ein Caching-Feature, das die Leistung des Computer Systems verbessert. Intel® RST ermöglicht es Ihnen, Computersysteme mit einem Solid-State-Laufwerk (SSD) zu konfigurieren, das als Cache-Speicher zwischen der Festplatte und dem Systemspeicher verwendet wird. Intel® RST dient als Single-Drive-Letter-Lösung. Für das als Cache verwendete SSD-Gerät benötigen Sie keinen weiteren Laufwerksbuchstaben. Sockel LGA 1155 * CPU - Supports 3rd and 2nd Generation Intel® Core™ i7 / i5 / i3 / Xeon® / Pentium® / Celeron® in LGA1155 Package - Digi Power Design - 4 + 1 Power Phase Design - Supports Intel® Turbo Boost 2.0 Technology - Supports Intel® K-Series unlocked CPU - Supports Hyper-Threading Technology Letzte Aktivitäten Vorgestellt Foto vom Z77pro3 Mainboard thumb|298px|right * Arbeitsspeicher - Dual Channel DDR3 memory technology - 4 x DDR3 DIMM slots - Supports DDR3 2800+(OC)/2400(OC)/2133(OC)/1866(OC)/1600/1333/1066 non-ECC, un-buffered memory - Max. capacity of system memory: 32GB - Supports Intel® Extreme Memory Profile (XMP) 1.3 / 1.2 Due to the operating system limitation, the actual memory size may be less than 4GB for the reservation for system usage under Windows® 32-bit OS. For Windows® 64-bit OS with 64-bit CPU, there is no such limitation. In order to maximize the system memory, please install 8GB memory module with 16 cells * BIOS - 64Mb AMI UEFI Legal BIOS with GUI support - Supports "Plug and Play" - ACPI 1.1 Compliance Wake Up Events - Supports jumperfree - SMBIOS 2.3.1 Support - CPU Core, IGPU, DRAM, 1.8V PLL, VTT, VCCSA Voltage Multi-adjustment * Grafik - Supports Intel® HD Graphics Built-in Visuals : Intel® Quick Sync Video 2.0, Intel® InTru™ 3D, Intel® Clear Video HD Technology, Intel® Insider™, Intel® HD Graphics 2500/4000 with Intel® Ivy Bridge CPU - Supports Intel® HD Graphics Built-in Visuals : Intel® Quick Sync Video, Intel® InTru™ 3D, Intel®Clear Video HD Technology, Intel® HD Graphics 2000/3000, Intel® Advanced Vector Extensions (AVX) with Intel® Sandy Bridge CPU - Pixel Shader 5.0, DirectX 11 with Intel® Ivy Bridge CPU. Pixel Shader 4.1, DirectX 10.1 with Intel® Sandy Bridge CPU - Max. shared memory 1760MB with Intel® Ivy Bridge CPU. Max. shared memory 1759MB with Intel® Sandy Bridge CPU - Two graphics output options: Support HDMI and D-Sub ports by independent display controllers - Supports HDMI Technology with max. resolution up to 1920x1200 @ 60Hz - Supports D-Sub with max. resolution up to 2048x1536 @ 75Hz - Supports Auto Lip Sync, Deep Color (12bpc), xvYCC and HBR (High Bit Rate Audio) with HDMI (Compliant HDMI monitor is required) - Supports HDCP function with HDMI port - Supports Full HD 1080p Blu-ray (BD) / HD-DVD playback with HDMI port Intel® HD Graphics Built-in Visuals and the VGA outputs can be supported only with processors which are GPU integrated. Due to chipset limitation, the Blu-ray playback of Intel® HD Graphics is only supported under Windows® Vista™ and Windows® 7. Intel® InTru™ 3D is only supported under Windows® 7 and Windows® 7 x64. * Audio - 7.1 CH HD Audio with Content Protection (Realtek ALC892 Audio Codec) - Premium Blu-ray audio support * LAN - PCIE x1 Gigabit LAN 10/100/1000 Mb/s - Realtek RTL8111E - Supports Wake-On-LAN - Supports LAN Cable Detection - Supports Energy Efficient Ethernet 802.3az - Supports PXE * Steckplätze - 1 x PCI Express 3.0 x16 slot (PCIE2: x16 mode) - 1 x PCI Express 2.0 x16 slot (PCIE3: x4 mode) - 1 x PCI Express 2.0 x1 slot - 2 x PCI slots - Supports AMD Quad CrossFireX™ and CrossFireX™ PCIe Gen3 is supported on 3rd Generation of Intel® Core™ i5 and Core™ i7 CPUs. * SATA3 - 2 x SATA3 6.0 Gb/s connectors, support RAID (RAID 0, RAID 1, RAID 5, RAID 10, Intel® Rapid Storage and Intel® Smart Response Technology), NCQ, AHCI and Hot Plug functions * USB 3.0 - 2 x Rear USB 3.1 Gen1 ports, support USB 1.0/2.0/3.0 up to 5Gb/s - 1 x Front USB 3.1 Gen1 header (supports 2 USB 3.1 Gen1 ports), supports USB 1.0/2.0/3.0 up to 5Gb/s * Anschluss - 4 x SATA2 3.0 Gb/s connectors, support RAID (RAID 0, RAID 1, RAID 5, RAID 10, Intel® Rapid Storage and Intel® Smart Response Technology), NCQ, AHCI and Hot Plug functions - 2 x SATA3 6.0 Gb/s connectors - 1 x IR header - 1 x CIR header - 1 x COM port header - 1 x HDMI_SPDIF header - 1 x Power LED header - 2 x CPU Fan connectors (1 x 4-pin, 1 x 3-pin) - 2 x Chassis Fan connectors (1 x 4-pin, 1 x 3-pin) - 1 x Power Fan connector (3-pin) - 24 pin ATX power connector - 8 pin 12V power connector - Front panel audio connector - 3 x USB 2.0 headers (support 6 USB 2.0 ports) - 1 x USB 3.1 Gen1 header (supports 2 USB 3.1 Gen1 ports) * Blende I/O Panel - 1 x PS/2 Keyboard Port - 1 x D-Sub Port - 1 x HDMI Port - 4 x Ready-to-Use USB 2.0 Ports - 2 x Ready-to-Use USB 3.1 Gen1 Ports - 1 x RJ-45 LAN Ports with LED (ACT/LINK LED and SPEED LED) - HD Audio Jack: Side Speaker / Rear Speaker / Central / Bass / Line in / Front Speaker / Microphone * Einzigartige Features - ASRock Extreme Tuning Utility (AXTU) - ASRock Instant Boot - ASRock Instant Flash - ASRock APP Charger - ASRock XFast USB - ASRock XFast LAN - ASRock XFast RAM - ASRock Crashless BIOS - ASRock OMG (Online Management Guard) - ASRock Internet Flash - ASRock Dehumidifier Function - ASRock No-K OC Technology - ASRock On/Off Play Technology - Lucid Virtu Universal MVP - Hybrid Booster: - Combo Cooler Option (C.C.O.) - Good Night LED Lucid Virtu Universal MVP can be supported only with processors which are GPU integrated. LucidLogix Virtu MVP only supports Windows® 7 or Windows® 8. * Support-CD - Drivers, Utilities, AntiVirus Software (Trial Version), CyberLink MediaEspresso 6.5 Trial, ASRock MAGIX Multimedia Suite - Trial * Produktzubehör - Quick Installation Guide, Support CD, I/O Shield - 2 x SATA Data Cables * Hardware überwachung - CPU Temperature Sensing - Chassis Temperature Sensing - CPU, Chassis, Power Fan Tachometer - CPU Quiet Fan (Allow Chassis Fan Speed Auto-Adjust by CPU Temperature) - CPU, Chassis Fan multi-speed control - Voltage Monitoring: +12V, +5V, +3.3V, CPU Vcore * Formfaktor - ATX Form Factor: 12.0-in x 7.6-in, 30.5 cm x 19.3 cm - All Solid Capacitor design * Betriebssystem - Microsoft® Windows® 8.1 32-bit / 8.1 64-bit / 8 32-bit / 8 64-bit / 7 32-bit / 7 64-bit / Vista™ 32-bit / Vista™ 64-bit / XP 32-bit / XP 64-bit Windows® 8.1 is supported with Intel® Ivy Bridge CPU for onboard VGA. * Zertifizierungen - FCC, CE - ErP/EuP Ready (ErP/EuP ready power supply is required) ---------------- * 100% All Solid Capacitor Design * Digi Power Design * Supports Dual Channel DDR3 2800+(OC) * 1 PCIe 3.0 x16, Supports AMD Quad CrossFireX™ and CrossFireX™ * PCIE Gigabit LAN * Supports Intel® HD Graphics with Built-in Visuals * Graphics Output Options : D-Sub, HDMI * Combo Cooler Option (C.C.O.) * 7.1 CH HD Audio with Content Protection (Realtek ALC892 Audio Codec) * Supports ASRock XFast RAM, XFast LAN, XFast USB, OMG, Internet Flash, No-K OC, On/Off Play, Dehumidifier, UEFI System Browser * Supports Intel® Smart Connect, Intel® Rapid Start, Lucid Virtu Universal MVP * Free Bundle : CyberLink MediaEspresso 6.5 Trial, ASRock MAGIX Multimedia Suite Trial Kategorie:Wiki